


flood

by garlude



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlude/pseuds/garlude
Summary: A tired Brainy writes alone, until Clumsy drags him out for the day. He realizes he really cares for him.





	flood

**Author's Note:**

> you should watch the dark-ness monster first its good... wadda fuck... title isnt literal

_Quotations of Brainy Smurf._ He never seemed to run out of them-- or, at least, never seemed to quit writing them down.

It was in Brainy's interest, a self inflicted challenge, he'd keep at it. His dedication almost rivaled Poet Smurf's at times. But, it was worth writing and losing sleep to push himself to churn out another volume, as much as his mind protested.

He rubs his eyes. Should he get up, take a break? Oh, but no, this... _work_ was clearly far too important.

A familiar voice came from the front door, halting his progress.

"Brainyyy! Brainy Smurf, are ya in there?"

Clumsy.

It was expected he of all smurfs would be the one to visit him-- whether it be for his intellectual insight and ramblings, or even just the company of a close friend.

The door clicked open without a reply.

"Oh, so ya are! I was gettin' worried about 'cha, y'know." Even from across the room, the kind-heartedness radiated off of him.

"Clumsy... that's sweet, but you shouldn't barge into my house like that."

"Gosh, Brainy. You haven't been around much all week, and what a day it is! Ain't it just smurfy outside?"

"Well, like you said, I haven't exactly been out..."

In fact, it hadn't been a productive few days, even with the constant working. Occasionally, geniuses like him made bad decisions. Wrecking your sleep schedule, or working in the dark-- it wasn't a big deal.

But, Clumsy ignores the mess, and bounces over to the glow slipping from the window. A huge smile spread across his face. He pushes the red curtains aside, to Brainy's dismay, as the room fills with a blinding light.

"Ah, _hey_ , that's really bright!"

"Ya can't sit here _all_ day!"

"Why not? I have a lot of work to do on... this," he whines, and gestures to his notes, which were incoherent scribbles. At some point he'd stopped making sense, but refused to quit. "If you couldn't tell, it's my newest edition of _Quotations of Brainy Smurf."_

Curious in his friend's work, Clumsy peeks over his shoulder. "That's real nice, Brainy, but uh... can ya even read that?"

He paused, scanning them. "Well. Uh, no. Not at the moment. However, I'm sure if I took some time to-"

Before he could finish, Clumsy crashes face first into the table, scattering even more ink and paper everywhere.

"Clumsy!" he exclaims, more confused than anything.

Brainy attempts to help him, and the shaken smurf lifts himself up in panic, breath heavy. "I- I'm, I'm so sorry, Brainy-- there was a book on the floor by my feet and I-I-- if you want me to leave right now I really do get it—"

"Clumsy Smurf, _please_! Calm down!" Just like that, he stops.

For a moment, he looks at his friend, who trembled beside him. His eyes were wide, and sudden sympathy arose.

The work had blotches of dark ink soaked through the pages-- if it wasn't illegible before, it sure wasn't now.

But... he stops.

"Are you alright?"

Clumsy nods.

"Oh look, there's ink on you! here," Brainy urges. He holds him by his hand, dragging the smurf over to a basket in the corner of the room. He pulls a clean towel out of the pile, rubbing the liquid off of his friend's arm.

Clumsy's cheeks were flushed from the commotion.

"U-uh..."

"You'll have to go for a smurf in the lake later to get the rest off, but that should do it. Papa Smurf got this kind specifically easy to clean, so you're lucky," Brainy reassures him. He sets the towel in Clumsy's hands, and grabs a new one for the floor while walking back to his desk.

Similar situations happened all the time, not just with Brainy. The accidents were never Clumsy's fault, and Brainy realized how shaken up he'd been getting after the fact. He decided to go easy on him. After losing such work, he couldn't help but ask, _why me?_

But, even so... Clumsy was still his friend.

Ever since he had lost his glasses once upon a time, they had grown closer. Being Brainy, he wouldn't admit it, but it was noticeable, especially with their more frequent visits to each other. So, Clumsy found it acceptable to drop in whenever.

He taps on Brainy's shoulder, who manages a "huh?" and a lazy glance.

"Maybe me and you... could, uh... go swimmin' like ya said," Clumsy suggests. He was nervous, but calmer now, and seemed to want to make up the damage without being too obvious about it. "The water might even wake ya up, too!"

It was a nice gesture, but with so much to clean? "Uh, Clumsy, I'm not so sure…”

 

Brainy gasps, shivering at the sudden splash of water against his skin. It certainly did wake him up, in the worst way possible. A few more washed over him, before he decides to catch Clumsy in one of his own.

"Ha! That- _that's_ what you get!"

The two splashed around, carefree in the lake, not another smurf in sight.

A few giggles came from Clumsy before he disappears under the water-- clearly, he wasn't drowning. They were close to the shore, he wasn't flailing or anything. But man, did he blend into the water. What was he doing? Squinting provided no answers, and he didn't feel like risking his glasses down there. He soon pops up beside Brainy, startling him.

“ _Hey_!"

“Why, hey to you too, Brainy!"

Even while getting bombarded with more water in retaliation, Clumsy laughs heartily.

 

Soon, they sit on the dock together, letting their legs dangle off the side the wooden structure. Birds flew overhead, not a cloud in the midday sky, and few lily pads rest on the lake.

"Alright, I... have to admit. I'm glad you took me out to do this... I feel better already," Brainy confesses. He ached, his lack of sleep catching up to him, but joy swelled in his chest nonetheless.

"Well, it's sure nice havin' you around. It's the least I could do!" Clumsy smiles at him, but averts his eyes. "I'm, uh... still awfully sorry 'bout your stuff."

Brainy had already accepted the loss, as it became a fine a excuse afterwards to focus on something else.

"Please, Clumsy! Pay no mind. In fact, I'd rather forget about it all together. I'm not secretly mad at you, if that's what you were wondering."

"Oh no, it ain't that! I dunno, I guess... I still feel bad about it. You're my bestest friend 'n all, so that's good to hear."

Brainy blinks. He wonders, and can't help but ask. Or, maybe, he wanted to hear him say it. "Gee... do you really consider _me_ your best friend? You seem just as close to Smurfette..."

"Sure I do, Brainy! Smurfette's a good friend of mine, but I... I just love spendin' time with you! Like, here today! It makes me feel all fluttery inside..." He giggled, cupping his own face."Y’know when you start talkin' an', an' I zone out a bit? I get so caught up in listenin' to your voice, I don't hear the words! That's usually when it happens."

This time, Brainy can't tell if Clumsy was flushed due to the moment, or because of the exercise. He found it... adorable. Clumsy continues, becoming more fidgety.

"I know I mess up sometimes but gosh, ya stick with me... some of the other smurfs don't do that. Honestly, I admire ya for it..."

It was only a few compliments, but Brainy could tell he meant them. "Clumsy... I don't know what to say." Sheepish, he grins. That was a new one. "Aside from... well, I really appreciate you."

The other's eyes lit up with joy, and he wraps Brainy into a hug.

He was starting to feel fluttery himself.

For a while, they remain like that. Close, arms around each other. It was sentimental for such a small interaction-- Brainy decides he’ll cherish it. He found himself blushing when Clumsy snuggled up to him.

They sit for longer than expected. Usually, they would exchange a quick hug in thanks, but here Clumsy was, such a warm contrast from the cold water... _he_ didn't want to let go.

Geez, what was with that? Feeling sappy suddenly, his heart beating faster... how embarrassing.

"Brainy, you alright?"

He snaps back to reality, and Clumsy looks at him, still close. So, so close. Enough to...

His voice drops to a whisper. "Is this too much? I don't wanna make ya uncomfortable."

Though he couldn't fathom why, Brainy blushes harder, and takes a moment to answer. Clumsy really did care for him, huh?

"I-I… I'm... perfectly fine," he says, barely ignoring the rapid buzzing of his emotions.

"Well, alright!" Clumsy gets up from his spot, and offers a hand to his friend. "I uh, think it's time for lunch, though."

 _Lunch_.

Brainy didn't think he'd ever hate to hear that word, let alone have it make his heart sink.

 

The pair walk back to the village, through the bushes, onto a lone path.

Brainy doesn't let go of Clumsy's hand.

 _Boy_ , did he need a nap.


End file.
